A transparent soap is visually beautiful and excellent in terms of safety and detergency, and is therefore widely used as a detergent. Generally, the transparent soap is mixed with a moisture absorbing component as an indispensable component such as polysaccharide, and the like in order to create the transparency and mixed, in addition, with a volatile component such as ethanol, and the like.
The transparent solid soap, however, declines in terms of the transparency on the contrary when the moisture component absorbs the moisture content, and it is therefore required that fine control of the water content be precisely made by a hot roll while monitoring the transparency and the water content. Further, when mixed with the volatile component, the volatile component volatilizes, resulting in a decrease in weight. Hence, a maturing period as long as several weeks through several months is needed till the decrease in weight is settled. Namely, it is quite troublesome to execute the control so as to exhibit high transparency and high stabilities of transparency and of weight with a passage of time in terms of manufacturing the transparent solid soap.
Moreover, if processed as a soap with a stripe pattern by use of a conventional transparent soap material together with other opaque soap materials, the transparency of the transparent soap portion is spoiled by the moisture content contained in the opaque soap, which leads to a drawback in which the stripe pattern becomes blurred. Furthermore, some of the actually used transparent solid soaps are mixed with sorbitol defined as polysaccharide in order to enhance the transparency. Sorbitol is, however, crystal-deposited as the time elapses enough to make the transparent soap cloudy, and it happened often that the stability of transparency with the passage of time might be spoiled.
Under such circumstances, there has been demanded a transparent soap that can be easily produced without requiring the fine control of the water content and the maturing period and, besides, exhibits the high stabilities of transparency and of weight with the passage of time.
On the other hand, it has already practiced that the transparent solid soap is mixed with organic amine such as triethanolamine, but high-concentration mixing was not carried out. Further, it was not absolutely known that the transparent solid soap and the transparent soap material, which can be easily produced and exhibit the high stability, are obtained by mixing with organic amine such as triethanolamine with the high concentration.